This invention relates generally to cardiac rhythm management systems and particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a cardiac rhythm management system promoting atrial pacing.
When functioning properly, the human heart maintains its own intrinsic rhythm, and is capable of pumping adequate blood throughout the body""s circulatory system. However, some people have irregular cardiac rhythms, referred to as cardiac arrhythmias. Such arrhythmias result in diminished blood circulation. One mode of treating cardiac arrhythmias uses drug therapy. Drug therapy is not always effective for treating arrhythmias of certain patients. For such patients, an alternative mode of treatment is needed. One such alternative mode of treatment includes the use of a cardiac rhythm management system. Such systems are often implanted in the patient and deliver therapy to the heart.
Cardiac rhythm management systems include, among other things, pacemakers, also referred to as pacers. Pacers deliver timed sequences of low energy electrical stimuli, called pace pulses, to the heart, such as via a transvenous leadwire or catheter (referred to as a xe2x80x9cleadxe2x80x9d) having one or more electrodes disposed in or about the heart. Heart contractions are initiated in response to such pace pulses (this is referred to as xe2x80x9ccapturingxe2x80x9d the heart). By properly timing the delivery of pace pulses, the heart can be induced to contract in proper rhythm, greatly improving its efficiency as a pump. Pacers are often used to treat patients with bradyarrhythmias, that is, hearts that beat too slowly, or irregularly.
Cardiac rhythm management systems also include cardioverters or defibrillators that are capable of delivering higher energy electrical stimuli to the heart. Defibrillators are often used to treat patients with tachyarrhythmias, that is, hearts that beat too quickly. Such too-fast heart rhythms also cause diminished blood circulation because the heart isn""t allowed sufficient time to fill with blood before contracting to expel the blood. Such pumping by the heart is inefficient. A defibrillator is capable of delivering an high energy electrical stimulus that is sometimes referred to as a defibrillation shock. The shock interrupts the tachyarrhythmia, allowing the heart to reestablish a normal rhythm for the efficient pumping of blood. In addition to pacers, cardiac rhythm management systems also include, among other things, pacer/defibrillators that combine the functions of pacers and defibrillators, drug delivery devices, and any other systems or devices for diagnosing or treating cardiac arrhythmias.
One problem faced by cardiac rhythm management systems is the proper treatment of atrial tachyarrhythmias, such as atrial fibrillation. Atrial fibrillation is a common cardiac arrhythmia which reduces the pumping efficiency of the heart, though not to as great a degree as in ventricular fibrillation. However, this reduced pumping efficiency requires the ventricle to work harder, which is particularly undesirable in sick patients that cannot tolerate additional stresses. As a result of atrial fibrillation, patients must typically limit their activity and exercise.
Although atrial fibrillation, by itself, is usually not life-threatening, prolonged atrial fibrillation may be associated with strokes, which are thought to be caused by blood clots forming in areas of stagnant blood flow. Treating such blood clots requires the use of anticoagulants. Atrial fibrillation may also cause pain, dizziness, and other irritation to the patient. For this reason, atrial fibrillation is typically treated with a low energy defibrillation shock to enable the resumption of normal atrial heart rhythms.
An even more serious problem, however, is the risk that atrial fibrillation may induce irregular ventricular heart rhythms by processes that are yet to be fully understood. Such induced ventricular arrhythmias compromise pumping efficiency even more drastically than atrial arrhythmias and, in some instances, may be life-threatening. Moreover, treating atrial fibrillation by a defibrillation shock may also induce dangerous ventricular arrhythmias. For these and other reasons, there is a need for safe and more effective atrial therapy that prevents the occurrence of atrial tachyarrhythmias, such as atrial fibrillation, thereby avoiding inducing ventricular arrhythmia as the result of the atrial tachyarrhythmia or its treatment.
This document discloses, among other things, a cardiac rhythm management system including an atrial pacing preference (APP) filter for promoting atrial pacing. The APP filter controls the timing of delivery of atrial pacing pulses. The atrial pacing pulses are delivered at a first indicated pacing rate, i.e., the APP-indicated rate, that is typically at a small amount above the intrinsic atrial heart rate. For sensed beats, the APP-indicated rate is increased until it becomes slightly faster than the intrinsic atrial heart rate of the sensed atrial beat. The APP-indicated pacing rate is then gradually decreased to search for the underlying intrinsic atrial heart rate. Then, after a sensed atrial beat, the APP filter again elevates the APP-indicated pacing rate until it is above the intrinsic heart atrial rate by a small amount. As a result, most atrial heart beats are paced, rather than sensed. This is believed to decrease the likelihood of the occurrence of an atrial tachyarrhythmia, such as atrial fibrillation. The decreased likelihood of atrial tachyarrhythmia, in turn, decreases the likelihood of inducing a ventricular arrhythmia, either as a result of the atrial tachyarrhythmia, or as the result of delivering a defibrillation shock to treat the atrial tachyarrhythmia.
In one embodiment, the cardiac rhythm management system includes a method comprising: (1) obtaining A-A intervals between atrial beats, (2) computing a first indicated pacing interval based at least on a most recent A-A interval duration and a previous value of the first indicated pacing interval, and (3) providing atrial pacing therapy, based on the first indicated pacing interval.
In another embodiment, the cardiac rhythm management system includes an atrial sensing circuit, an atrial therapy circuit, and a controller. The controller includes an A-A interval timer, a first register, for storing a first indicated pacing interval, and a filter, updating the first indicated pacing interval based on the A-A interval timer and the first register. The atrial therapy circuit provides pacing therapy based at least partially on the first indicated pacing interval. Other aspects of the invention will be apparent on reading the following detailed description of the invention and viewing the drawings that form a part thereof, each of which are not to be taken in a limiting sense; the scope of the present invention is defined by the appended claims and their equivalents.